halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lordofmonsterisland
Warthog medical vehicle i have been creating 3d vehicles recently, wouuld you like me to create a 3d model of the medical warthog?Echo 1125 13:24, July 8, 2010 (UTC) A blog about you! That's right. You. RE: Riker-012 Suggestions Op HELLFIRE plan update New SPARTANs for Kilo company Hi,LOMI! I am a new user, and would like to have my 2 SPARTANs Corporal Iaasc-K078, and Lance Corporal Joshua-K177 they are Scout-Sniper Team Foxtrot, part of Knight Squadron Section 3 of Kilo Company, yes I have done my research ,and I have already talked to Ajax about joining Necros and I am in. Thx for your time bai! Chen-179 02:17, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Slight Issue I have one slight issue I don't know how to add my SPARTANs to the Kilo Company roster XD as in I i don't know how to add the text to the corrosponding pictures I want, do I just chosee to edit the page to put them into the page structure, also, on a side note what classifies a SPARTAN as minor Chen-179 12:58, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Need Help Could you upload a few of the Sean Mcnally Arbiters from HW, b ecause my computer wont let me, and if you need a link, I'll try and get one to you. Thanks and let me know if you can.--BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 17:08, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for saving my article. Thanks for telling me about my error. I had no idea Bungie had named the guy the Prophet of Objection. How does my article look so far? Any other edits you would suggest? Saberstorm 22:38, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Read some of my other articles. She found a Forerunner Artifact that was meant to help the Forerunners against the Flood by being able to listen in on the Flood's collective mind, and it activated when she touched it because she was Human at the time. Later, during the augmentations, one of the surguries on her was sabatoged because of her insubordinate attitude, and the Forerunner device malfunctioned. You can read Sara on her article. Any feedback you want to give on her talk page will be welcome, just don't try to NCF it. Several admins already helped me edit it so that it would count as canon friendly, and 091 got a bit pissed when people still tried to argue a moot point. Saberstorm 01:51, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Not quite. The Forerunner device was designed with the intent of letting the Forerunners eavesdrop on the Flood's mind-link (for lack of a better term), so that they could counter Flood movements. When the device Sara found malfunctioned, it granted her the ability to hear the thoughts of others, an ability that caused her a great deal of pain until she learned how to control it. While fighting on Harvest, she forced herself to refine that ability till she could use it as a weapon (like Gravemind in Halo 3). People who are strong enough mentally (the Arbiter and MC, for example), can resist such mental probing. Unfortunately, most Grunts are not that strong mentally, which is how she got so many of them to blow up their comrades on Harvest, causing the Lesser Prophet of Hagiography to take notice of her skills and request for her capture. When the Flood tried to infect her, the malfunctioning device allowed her to survive with her humanity barely intact. Her resistance to the infection caused the supercells to adapt and evolve in a new direction, forming the Antis'Grafen Hive, with her as their Queen. While she doesn't control the Hive, they do rely on her similar to how the Flood rely on a Gravemind. Re: Bible stuff I am well aware that this is doesn't explicitly state that Pi = 3, but it's what those arguing for that use. There was actually a proposal going through Washington State legislature to change all the books to say that Pi is 3 thanks to this passage.}} Riker and Crimson From politicalirony.com.}} RE: VORAUSSICHT Do-ho-ho-ho-hoh! OH SHI- Hai LOMI! Its me again im havein some trouble geting my page format correct if you go to the page im trying to get the infobox on the side correct thnx for your help bai Chen-179 00:32, August 24, 2010 (UTC) This is the page SPARTAN-K078 search it Chen-179 SPARTAN-K078 Also, LOMI i don't know how to use that program(nor do i have it) that Ajax 013 uses to draw his SPARTAN armor pictures so could you help me draw one in Scout armor with the M99 Stanchion and the Active camo cloak. if you don't kno how to draw it then who could help Chen-179 19:25, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for editing my page and the inforamation i will make the edits immediatly Chen-179 02:15, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Why did you delete my two pages? facelessPysch0 04:03, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Your conduct Oh dear, yes, the new wikia update. Look upon it, and weep! ='( }} Bonjour LOMI! Are you in charge of Machina characters if so I would like to create a Machina character named Vrykólakas "Vampire" Jastenon Chen-179 23:00, September 4, 2010 (UTC) JaJastenonstenon Indeed it is. I am making one final effort to return to Halo Fanon. If I can't return to the fanon state-of-mind I once was in I'm afraid I may never write it again. I am searching for that spark glancing through the articles here. I have been thinking that maybe the RP's would help so I am waiting to see the outcome of the beginnings. --DiCinnoa New article Hai LOMI, I got another article that needs some format editng, also could you correct any fanon mistakes that I missed. Kthxbai!! Chen-179 23:37, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Thrice Accursed Dial-Up Look SUPERNOVA Just a little joke of mine. Have fun with SUPERNOVA.}} ISTARI and co. Sorry to bother you but for some reason, i was editing my SPARTAN-IV articles and my images disappered. Does this happen a lot on this wikia, and how do I fix it. Chen-179 00:17, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Is it me or is it getting hot in here? Its humongous!!!!!!!! Oi Also could I join your divison of REIGNITION with Scorpio Team. Also sorry if i'm coming off as annoying. Chen-179 20:45, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Also thank you fixing my articles. Chen-179 20:47, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Davidson is dead. Fool. The A-Team Ref above, anyone? Could I edit one of your thousands of images on your Image Save? The Image is Davidson_combat_uni.jpg I believe. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 21:06, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Xenomorphs Roger SPARTAN to ONI Is it possible for a SPARTAN to later become part of ONI. The Assymetrical warfare unit of ONI, is it. (Spartan-035 19:37, September 18, 2010 (UTC)) Answer Well, I would like make it after I am allowed to join Project Reignition, the article would be specially for it. But basically it's pretty much a S-III team made up of Cecil-Team Leder Raphael- Rifleman Yuki- Close quarters combat Sun-Sniper Vincent- Air Assult Timothy- Engineer Alma- Scout Chen-179 20:39, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Volsungs for everyone Good Deal New User, New Characters yeah, i was just wondering if it would be O.K. to make a pair of Spartan III's, Abraham-E193 and Jacob-D283. I already made an article for Abraham, which, in retrospect, wasn't smart since i didn't get a yes or no on whether or not this would be O.K. Also I saw that there was an RP discussion, and was wondering if I could somehow incorprate one of my characters into the RP trilogy.039TheLost 02:26, September 20, 2010 (UTC) OK kinda fixed my article, and just to clarify since neither Epsilon or Delta company exist at that part of the timeline in the RP, would it be better to make some covenant forces instead.039TheLost 23:36, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I made a Covenant character named Karzen Devandee, and I hope to be able to do the RP using him. I appreciate the time and effort that has been put into helping me get started, so, thanks LOMI.039TheLost 02:59, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Hopefully this is the last time i have to post in this section. I changed my Covenant Character a little, and just wanted to point out, whenever I try and get my user on the sign-up list on Project Reignition, It says my page doesn't exist. I don't knoe if this just 'cause i'm a new guy and don't know how to do it properly, but bottom line, I want to sign up, but can't.039TheLost 22:53, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Requests }} Writer Block ohai Yeah, according to my userpage, i died, and came back again. :) But really, i wanted to concentrated on schoolwork (which paid off). So now i'm back, hopefully for quite a while, after Reach gave me ideas and made me want to finish what i had started. ONI recon 111 22:31, September 20, 2010 (UTC) It is ok if I consider you as my mentor? Your kind of person who inspired my to write here, and ever since my english has been better Chen-179 19:51, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Anti-Matters Page thing? Responce Well, it is true. Is it more plausible to have a group of ARCHER missles all interwined? Chen-179 23:29, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Awesomeness Tim's Pet Project Well, yeah that would be a little too devastating, He intends for it to be a ship-based weapon, to be used in conjunction with MAC blasts Chen-179 00:47, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Also, is it possibly for a SPARTAN not part of ONI to have recon armor? Chen-179 01:44, September 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: ONI SPARTANS Ok I got alot planned for my SPARTAN, but i need an idea on how he can get into ONI. Got any. P.s. Carmine rules. (Spartan-035 03:38, September 25, 2010 (UTC)) Removing the non-canon banner from Spartan-275 Hello, I recently had the canonicity of my article Spartan-275 challenged. However, after having it looked over, it appears to be fine. Could you please look at it and see if it is ok? I would appreciate it if you would. Thank you. Spartan J73 02:54, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Join your RP? hello, i would like to join your current RP. it said to ask here and i would really like to. if i am allowed to am i allowed to make my charecter a Spartan MK III? please reply as soon as you can i would greatly appreaciate it thanks -Lee 215 Revenant Request Ohhaider! I have a new charater idea for a Revenant, and no, he wasn't an ODST. Gunnery Sergeant Joseph Williams. After his turing inoto a Revenant he would have something unique, the abbility to maniplate the implanted nanites outside of his body. The nanites would be able to eat away at a target. So what do you say? Good idea,no? Chen-179 14:33, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I see, if I remove the idea of using nanites as a weapon, would he still be god-modded? He would still have weakness such as his untrusting nature, and his dislike of armored combat. Chen-179 03:20, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Recordang Dwindling Flame My Articles LOMI, I have a request for you. After a lot of thought, I have come to the decision that I would like to ask you to take over as the new "owner" of all of my articles. Will you do this for me? --'H*bad (talk)' 22:12, October 3, 2010 (UTC)